rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiko's DRAGULA: Season 1
Kaiko's Dragula is a spin-off of ''Kaiko's Drag Race'', created by Kaiko Rimen. Dragula features queens competing to win the title of the "Mega Drag Supermonster". The winner of this season was Malax Crawler and Kween of Hearts was voted the Friendliest Monster. Contestants Contestant Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Kaiko's DRAGULA :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another queen. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another queen, but voluntarily was up for extermination. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant received negative feedback but was not up for extermination. :█ The contestant was up for extermination but stayed. :█ The contestant was exterminated. :█ Two contestants were exterminated. :█ The contestant was voted Friendliest Monster :█ After being exterminated, the contestant returned to life and appeared on the Finale episode, but was out of the running. Episode Guide 'Episode 1 : "Monstrous Beginnings"' * Guest Judge: Nicholas424 * Main Challenge: Design your best monster look. * Challenge Winner: Lithera the Dark * Bottom Three: Koto Amatsukami, Angel Cold & Karuna Galaxy * Lip-Sync Song: It's My Life by No Doubt * Exterminated: Koto Amatsukami 'Episode 2 : "Rocker Chicks"' * Guest Judge: Courtney Love * Main Challenge: Design a Punk Rock look and perform an original song. * Challenge Winner: Malax Crawler * Bottom Two: Kween of Hearts & Angel Cold * Lip-Sync Song: Mono by Courtney Love * Exterminated: Angel Cold 'Episode 3 : "Zombie Apocalypse"' * Guest Judge: Amanda Lepore * Main Challenge: Design a Zombie Look and create their best zombie acting. * Challenge Winner: Rachel Lolita * Bottom Two: Aero Dynama & Naja * Lip-Sync Song: Heads Will Roll by Yeah Yeah Yeahs * Exterminated: Naja 'Episode 4 : "Pretty, Pink and Fishy"' * Guest Judge: Raven * Main Challenge: Design your prettiest and fishiest drag look. * Challenge Winner: Rachel Lolita * Bottom Two: Karuna Galaxy & Anima Blood * Lip-Sync Song: Pretty Girls by Britney Spears ft Iggy Azalea * Exterminated: Karuna Galaxy 'Episode 5 : "Lizard Monsters"' * Guest Judge: BibleGirl666 * Main Challenge: Design a reptilian lizard monster look and display a character for the look. * Challenge Winner: Lazarus Wight * Bottom Two: Kween of Hearts & Aero Dynama * Lip-Sync Song: Now by Paramore * Exterminated: Kween of Hearts 'Episode 6 : "Rukyo Ghoul"' * Guest Judge: FalcoLombardi99 * Main Challenge: Create a ghoul look, inspired by "Tokyo Ghoul". * Challenge Winner: Lithera the Dark * Bottom Three: Lazarus Wight, Anima Blood & Aero Dynama * Lip-Sync Song: Asphyxia by Co Shu Nie * Exterminated: Lazarus Wight 'Episode 7 : "Card Queens"' * Guest Judge: Biqtch Pudding * Main Challenge: Create looks inspired by a classic deck of cards. * Challenge Winner: Rachel Lolita * Bottom Two: Anima Blood & Aero Dynama * Lip-Sync Song: Negative Nancy by Adore Delano * Exterminated: Aero Dynama 'Episode 8 : "Anusthing is Possible"' * Guest Judge: Alaska Thunderfuck * Main Challenge: Recreate Alaska’s advertisement from All Star 2’s Drag Fish Tank challenge. * Challenge Winner: Malax Crawler * Bottom Four: Rachel Lolita, Lithera the Dark, Anima Blood & Archana Webb * Lip-Sync Song: Your Makeup is Terrible by Alaska Thunderfuck * Exterminated: Anima Blood 'Episode 9 : "Creepy Critters"' * Guest Judge: Vander Von Odd * Main Challenge: Design a creepy and scary animal look. * Challenge Winner: Malax Crawler * Bottom Three: Archana Webb, Rachel Lolita & Lithera the Dark * Lip-Sync Song: Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne * Exterminated: Archana Webb 'Episode 10 : "Finale"' * Guest Judges: Swanthula Boulet & Dracmorda Boulet * Main Challenge: Interpret and design three outfits with the principals of DRAGULA: Glamour, Filth and Horror. * Friendliest Monster: Kween of Hearts * Top Two: Rachel Lolita & Malax Crawler * Lip-Sync Song: I Love Rock n' Roll by Joan Jett * Winner of Kaiko's DRAGULA: Malax Crawler * Runner-Up: Rachel Lolita Trivia * The lip-sync assassins of this season are Aero Dynama, Anima Blood, Rachel Lolita and Lithera the Dark. Aero has sent home Naja and Kween of Hearts while Anima has sent home Karuna Galaxy and Aero Dynama and both queens sent home Lazarus Wight, while Rachel and Lithera sent home Anima Blood and Archana Webb. ** This season features the most amount of lip-sync assassins in one season. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:KDR Category:Kaiko Rimen Category:Dragula Category:KDR Dragula Season 1